Different Tastes
by TurtleOfDeath The Second
Summary: Sniper and Spy are two men of total different tastes, so when one falls for the other, but one is oblivious, frustration will remain tense yet unresolved.
1. Chapter 1

Sniper and Spy were men of total different tastes.

Spy liked the finely crafted French food over the 'American slop' that he would describe with a wrinkled nose. He would spend tremendous amounts of tedious time plucking small grains of dirt or hair from his suits and balaclava. He would hide photographs and documents out from the sun in worry they would fade and he would have to recover the information again.

Sniper was different in every way possible.

Sniper didn't care what he ate as long as it kept him going and filled him. He would sometimes wear the same clothes two or more days in a row if they didn't smell too bad or weren't covered in sweat, coffee, blood, piss or singed to a crisp, riddled with bullet holes or sliced from that pesky BLU Spy…

Hence the reason Spy and Sniper didn't get along.

Both of them bitched to their other teammates about one another over the dinner table, and this always led to arguments. Spy almost always started them, often disagreeing with what the Australian had to say. Of course Sniper would take the bait and counter it with a witty comeback mixed with a venomous insult.

Everyone left the room when they fought. Sometimes it would end with trips to the infantry or even once Sniper ended up in respawn when Spy threw his puny knife at him.

But it was these arguments that sparked Spy's deadly love for the rugged bushman. He loathed the wait in-between breakfast and dinner. He often had his mind in other places on the battlefield and this led to mistakes.

So now they sat in uncomfortable science with the cooing doves in the infantry crating a semi-soothing atmosphere that made Spy's breathing too loud even to his own ears.

He genuinely thanked Sniper before when the battle ended.

Sniper just brushed it off as nothing.

Spy was so frustrated with himself. He was a goddamn French Spy that made love to ladies he had only said hello to. How could he not lay Sniper?

But then he realized, if anything it would be the other way around.

Sniper would be laying him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper could lay a dead animal on the floor as if it were the most important thing to him. Spy sometimes wished that those rough hands would touch him in the same way that sniper did when examining his pray or his weapons. But preferably the latter, he really did not want to end up dead in his (hopefully) lover's arms. Spy, however, only observed, but refused to see what was right in front of him. Sniper had fallen from day one, when he had first stepped of that rusty death trap called a train. Spy, Medic and Engineer had been the ones to greet him, but sniper only paid attention to half the conversation, spending the rest just trying not to make a fool of himself of his three new co-workers. The only obstacle is that they're so fucking different! Spy obviously hated his guts if the way he reacted to sniper cleaning his nails with a fork was considered. This obviously led to arguments. Most of the time when this happened everyone else suddenly had something to do. Scout would bother Engineer who would be in his workshop. Solder and Demo would go to the warehouse to play cards. Heavy and Medic would play chess in the infantry and Pyro would go to either it's room of the kitchen to stress bake something sweet. Once when they were making jabs at one another Scout couldn't get out fast enough and got caught in the cross fire like a stay rabbit on the field. They couldn't even remember what they were arguing about but as far as Scout was concerned it was something that didn't need to start an argument to fix. When the comment was made, however, it caused both to stop and seriously think about their relationship. "Aw, jeez man, you two'se are like an old married couple!" Later Spy had apologized to Sniper to say how unprofessional he was being about their differences. Sniper shut him up by kissing him full on the mouth as a proper Australian kiss, but his mind went blank as Spy returned a full French kiss right back as if he had been dreaming about it for years gone by. They kept going at it until the poor Medic walked in assuming one had stomped off because of the silence. They heard a gasp and a squeal as he covered his mouth in excitement. Spy quickly un-looped his leg from snipers waist and sniper let go of spy's ass in a flustered few seconds before medic yelled behind him and down the hall "Solder! You owe me Money~!" So that's how this chemical romance began, with money being swapped between grumbling and laughing teammates. It also ended in a hard-core make out session, but Sniper and Spy, two men of very different tastes, only saw that. 


End file.
